User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Merlin and Fairy Tale Finale
'Finale Notes: ' Went through 81 revisions and I really tried on this one. It sounds pretty good to me, but if it doesn't to you. Ok that's fine, can't please everyone. Also keep in mind most of these are their original stories. So if you see weird lyrics, yeah you know why. ALSO, I ask that you use the time stamps for the beats, if you use them. Settings for EVERYONE: ''' '''Part 1: Merlin: Merlin's Tower The Big Bad Wolf: Near Brick House Little Red Riding Hood: Red's Grandma's House Tinderbox Soldier: In the Unnamed Inn in his Story Part 2: ' Cinderella: The Ball Snow White: Dwarf's Cottage Belle: Beast's Castle Hansel and Gretel: Candy House Jack: Near the Beanstalk Color Coding: Red Riding Hood: Red Hansel: Blue Gretel: Pink Both Children: Regular Color 'BEATS PART 1: ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVOBF7PymuU 'RBoE: ' 'Merlin vs Big Bad Wolf: ' Merlin VS. Big Bad Wolf '''STORY BEGIN! ' Merlin: (0:07) Once upon a time these fools thought they could take me on Such is life they can't survive my magic rhymes, I'm the bomb It's a scientific fact, my raps, rhymes, and flows are at the max While your bitch ass got played by pigs, and a man with an axe Not that you needed a whack 'cause your cast are a bunch of hacks! I'm a magical, melodious, magnificent, methodical, moralist, master! Let's not forget you played a major factor in that Hoodwinked disaster! Not much to explain other than I helped train a man, who held a great reign I'm chosen prophet, with brilliant brain and I maintain to be your BANE! Big Bad Wolf: (0:41) You're a mystical fuck, on too many chemicals I'm cynical wolf, very strong in my pinnacle! I had to degrade my pace to match this disgrace! When I'm in a chase, I chimney smoke you in a race! Your word count is so far out of bounds, Your verse sounds too excessive in sound Come outside or I'll burn your tower down, Have you put in an urn and sent underground! Little Red Riding Hood: (1:01) Well I'm the realest and the reddest in this hood! I found more enjoyment in the little engine that could! We have an incubus kid and sad shady pup! Who's stinky, morbid, raspy and a glut Merlin set up a man to meet his death! Then he wept when he caused the mess I'm serving up rhymes and watching you digest them! Bite on the apple of truth or cough up lies of phlegm When you fuck with red you get scorned and condemned! Tinderbox Soldier: (1:26) I killed a witch and made out with a bitch! Then the chick almost got me dead in a ditch Yeah I had the aid of three big dogs, but I couldn't help it If you were about to be damned and hanged, how'd you dealt it? Your apples taste like piss and you're granny saving was a miss Here's a twist the soldier ripped through this wizard with a swish! I'm more crazier than this wolf bitch and a haggy old witch! I switch roles with you and you wouldn't know which door to pick I spit it hard at these reject pricks, and all you OUAT twits! '''Beats Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41OKQWYeFyI Ciderella: (0:29) It's Cinderella stepping in on this night You three fellas and red never got it right, You all never got a happy ending in your life! Here's a glass slipper, it's going in your tail pipe! Well look what we got here, a soldier who's a limerent lover The wolf and dog abuser over there, just disgusting connivers I'm having a ball watching all these opponents fall From what I recall, I'm the most OG fairy tail you ever saw Snow White: (1:20) Boom! Snow getting this party started! You foes can't touch this girl so gelid My kind heart and gentle nature, Have got me through so much danger Cinderella we've heard it before We get it your life was a chore Merlin and wolf are idiotic bores Red your fruit was the reason my life was threatened For a solider you're worse than the apple I had bitten! Belle: (1:34) Bitch please! Go back to singing to birds I freed a person trapped in a form very quirk This wolf doesn't scare me for I banished fear I am the rap queen and mistress to a prince here Merlin your love lacked any swift obedience , Which put you in a prison to your inconvenience So you think you had it hard, red and Cind? I lived in poverty sad, with sisters very bad! Hansel and Gretel: (1:55) It's Hansel AND GRETEL, stepping up to the pedestal! You're all fucking mental when trust all those criminals! We almost got burned in an oven! While you bastards were kissing and huggin' Here's a new tale, "the boy who cried the wolf is fucked!" The kind are deceitful, and all of it will self-destruct We're rich, intelligent, and have the determination We beat hunger, death, and you'll get a pulverization! Jack: (2:38) Sold a cow for beans, climbed a beanstalk, and became rich My story may be old, but at least I'm not incompetent, bitch! Cause' Snow you had to have help from all your little friends! I was never dependent just witty, agile, and full of sense Not scared of a wolf or this nut because the giant did that enough Quit complaining about almost being burned in an oven, so what tough, I was almost smashed to bits. So none of you had it anywhere near rough Merlin could be in two places at once, so his imprisonment was evasive! Golden harp to sound they're dismissed, and face it my story was more IMPRESSIVE!!! Who Won? Who will be next? We'll See! ' '''Rap (book opens) Battles of Excellence! ' Who Won? Merlin Big Bad Wolf Little Red Riding Hood Tinderbox Soldier Cinderella Snow White Belle Hansel and Gretel Jack Category:Blog posts